clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penstubal
Hi, Penstubal! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Snowtopia page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! Remember: anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as anyone else when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Awesome335 (Talk) 12:28, June 22, 2012 Real CPFW Hello Penstubal, we have moved to http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info. Please cease editing here and go there! star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 13:14, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Request Attention oh great Lord Penstubal! I have a request to join you in a rebellion against Eastshield. I have plans of making superweapon to bomb the place! Also will you sign a petition to rebel against Eastshield? You'll get more power. Also, could you make me vice president of of your country, and be in your royal empire? Sign the treaty on my talk -User:Patfan1 Penstubal There is already a Great Snowzerland War V article, the link is here-->Great Snowzerland War V -User:Patfan1 Sorry As new sitemaster of this wiki, I dare not go! For if I do, I would probably lose my sysop rights! You and Swiss Ninja are really depressing me. So me and Mart are making a wikia improvment plan! If you two change ur minds and ur selfishness, come back and fill in the pages you want to keep here of else have everything that is not listed there deleted. BOOYA FOREVER! -The Real Sthomas (talk) thats why I like it here,its quiet and nice and theres no trolls weapon of mass destruction speaking,ill blow up cities for free on tuesday (talk) 14:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Dude Why are you trying to get everyone over to the new wiki? We want to stay here with all our pages and wikia skin. I bet you don't even know why they moved in the first place. Plus, in TS's contribs it says he hasn't edited for 2 weeks. New wiki I joined the new wiki a month ago, and my user name is AirHawk there. Search for me. P.S. if you know why everyone moved there can you put it below my signature? Thanks. 1. I already put it on your talk page! >.> 2. We moved away because of removing of monaco skin and introducing this new wikia skin and removing of these shoutbox / sitenotice things (talk) 16:58, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Wow Wow, Penstubal. You give in so easily. just because some guy tells you to move you move. I, make my own desicions. I'm not going to be some puppet! Though I'm not so sure about you. Why we moved Can you tell me why we moved? :\ I don't wear glasses, big words doesn't help, you never told me why we moved an if your gonna be that useless when I ask you something I'll ask Mabel instead. we moved cause we don't like this new wikia skin that replaced monaco (it still exists now on our wiki but it changed alot so we don't use it anymore), and removing of shoutbox. (talk) 18:19, October 17, 2013 (UTC)